the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trickster Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Basic Illusion = Trickster can create a basic illusion that is motionless. The Illusion usually isn't that large and will last for a few scenes. -Vocal Mimic = Trickster can simulate the voice of another. -Self-Help = Trickster can cast illusions on himself. 2ND DEGREE -Apparition = Trickster can "program" an illusion to perform certain movements at certain times or in reaction to certain events. -Greater Illusion = Trickster can create an illusion that is somewhat large and can move. -Decoy = Trickster can create a perfect replica of himself that even moves and speaks and acts as he does. When attacked, this illusions breaks apart and dissipates. 3RD DEGREE -Supersize Me = Trickster can create large illusions, illusions the size and breadth of whole buildings. -Permanence = Trickster can cause an illusion to last for days or weeks at a time. -Looming Threat = Trickster can make himself appear larger and darker than he really is. 4TH DEGREE -Deceive The Senses = Trickster can craft an illusion designed to fool only one of the major senses. For instance, a Trickster could cause a person to smell a whiff of perfume or unsettle a target with the constant rattling of chains just off in the distance. -False Flag = If a someone tries to use magick to scan them, such as reading their aura, the Trickster can create a false aura that will disguise his true one. -Expectation = Trickster can cast an illusion the content of which will be something the target expects. This is relative but a Trickster could potentially walk into a police station by showing the officer at the desk a napkin disguised as a federal badge. The cop at the desk sees whatever he needs to see to believe the Trickster is an agent of the federal government. 5TH DEGREE -Horrific Vision = Trickster can shock someone with a truly terrifying and unsettling vision. This can even be used in mid-combat. -Suddenly, An Army = Trickster can create multiple, moving illusions. -Counter Illusion = Trickster can sense when someone else is using illusions or similar powers. He can also cast a psychic attack to reveal what is hidden. 6TH DEGREE -Gigantic = Trickster can create gigantic illusions. He could make a small, mid-Western town wake up one morning to the sight and sound of Godzilla stomping their way if he wanted too. -Grant Substance = Illusions gain ephemeral 'substance,' they are now able to pick things up and perform basic functions. They can even take limited amounts of 'damage' before dissipating. -Far-Flung Illusion = Trickster can cast an illusion even over great distances as long as he can create a clear mental image of the location. 7TH DEGREE -Sense Fear = Trickster can sense when a target if feeling fear and can psychically gauge what exact stimuli has caused this fear. -Taken Damage = Trickster can create such a convincing illusion that a target will actually believe they've taken damage or are in pain. -Seize Senses = Trickster can cast a powerful and all-enveloping illusion that affects a person's senses. They could be made to feel they are free falling down a huge pit and all senses would register that they are falling through the air. 8TH DEGREE -Permanent = Trickster can create permanent illusions. -Artificial Intelligence = Illusions now posses a level of cognitive ability (but are not truly alive), they can process questions and challenges to find solutions and act on their own for a period of time. Eerie tales are told of some Tricksters creating such rich illusions that they seemed to truly gain sentient life, only to disappear some time afterwards -Affect Alternate Minds = Trickster's illusions can be made to affect machinery, spectral phenomena, etc. Each illusion can only be modified to affect one specific type of creature. 9TH DEGREE -Random Fear = Trickster can launch a psychic assault that causes his target to suffer a temporary illusion based on his worst fears. Even the Trickster doesn't know what form this will take. -Stimulation Overload = Trickster can overload one sense of a chosen target. For instance, the illusion of a bright flash would temporarily blind someone, or a powerful stink would knock out someone's sense of smell (very useful against Werewolves). -Canine Form = Trickster can assume the form of a canine such as a coyote or fox. 10TH DEGREE -Lure = Trickster can cast a psychic attack that causes someone to see an illusion based on something they truly desire. -Messing With Dreams = Trickster can cast his illusions on a person and have them experience those illusions only or even in their dreams. -Captain Obvious = Trickster can curse an opponent that causes them to feel a compulsive need to state the obvious, often to the point of rudeness. 11TH DEGREE -Curse of the Unreal World = Trickster can "tag" a target with a complex series of illusions that will follow the target, effectively trapping him in a cage of illusions. -Blind = Trickster can temporarily strip a person of one of their senses. -Hypnosis = Trickster can create a mentally engaging illusion that will shortly lull the target into a soft state of hypnosis in which their minds will be open to suggestion. 12TH DEGREE -Mass Panic = Upgrade to Random Fear, Trickster can now psychically attack multiple targets at once. -Bombardment = Just because a person has a power that allow them to pierce illusions doesn't mean their out of the woods just yet. With this power a Trickster can constantly assault a chosen target with one illusion after another, cascading their senses with stimuli so fact they are knocked back from the sheer information overload. 13TH DEGREE -Fantasy World = Upgrade to Curse of the Unreal World, the Trickster can now trap a target in a mobile cage of illusions. Only now the illusions respond and change to somehow match the target's responses. A Trickster could trap a person in a hellhouse that changes to match his worst fears, or become a fantasy land filled with delights the target secretly favors. 14TH DEGREE -Prevail Over The Weak Minded = Trickster can cast a powerful, hypnotic illusion that lulls all but the most strong of mind, leaving them open to the suggestions of the Trickster. 15TH DEGREE -Lord of Illusions = Trickster can create colossal illusions affecting anyone and everyone within a given region.